Silcardo Jenazad
Silkwat Jenazad (シルクァッド・ジュナザード) was the Demon God Fist of''' Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists''' and former master to Radin Tidat Jihan. Appearance Jenazad is usually seen in Tidat clothes and a unique looking demon mask and has tan colored skin. During his fight with Hongo, the mask is completely destroyed. Underneath his mask, he is a dark-skinned man with a narrow jaw-line and shoulder-length hair with bangs framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. Despite being of age similar to Hayato Furinji, his appearance is that of a young and handsome man in his early to mid 20s. However, only his face retains this youthful look while the rest of his body is more appropriately aged for a man of his years. These traits, as revealed in chapter 459, are due to the unique nature of an imperfect form of longevity technique he used on himself. History At some point in Jenazad's youth, he completed his training in Pencak Silat by killing his master in battle. His master's dying words were congratulations, calling him a perfect warrior that will unlikely ever meet a one stronger than him. He also warned Jenazad that should he ever meet defeat, the reason would not be because of greater might or skills, it will most likely come from a greater tenacity towards martial arts. About thirty years before the start of the series, Jenazad took part in a war against a Western power, leading a guerrilla unit on the front line. Having single-handedly saved his country from near-extinction, he rose to earn the name of Demon Fist God. Despite the fame he obtained, he grew uncomfortable with the steady and peaceful era he had unknowingly created. Seeking to restore his country to its war-torn time, he began to discreetly place conflict amongst his people so as to make use of his skills again. These actions apparently attracted the attention of Yami, and after a couple of years, he decided to join Yami to better attain his goals. Furthermore, in his goal to grow ever stronger, he began having his subordinates fight and kill each other as a form of research in order to study and experiment with their Silat styles, as a part of his goal of making his own Supreme Silat style progress. At some point in time he fought against''' Hayato Fūrinji', giving the Invincible Superman a difficult match, but the battle ended before a winner could be decided because the Elder had to leave due to his ship, which was going to leave soon. They exchanged knowledge and techniques before Jenazad went insane. He seems to be one of the more respected members of Yami as '''Sehrul Rahman' addressed him as "Jenazad-dono", "dono" being an honorific between "san" and "sama" in level of respect. At some point Silcardo Kidnap a very talented Disciple from the Armed Divison and train him in Pencak Silat. He named him Pengulu Sankan and turn him into a murederous beast who kills on sight. Some years after this, he begins training the Royal Family of Tidat in Silat, as part of his plan to gain their trust and gain complete control over the rest of the country. During this time, he takes the crowned prince, Radin Tidat Jihan, and molds him into his disciple. While in Yami one day, Sho Kano would attempt to learn Silat from Jenazad. Jenazad, however, wanted to see if he was worthy and told his disciple Jihan to fight and try to kill Shou. Shou was able to win his fight with Jihan and Jenazad decided to train him. Skill A living legend and hero of god-like status in his homeland, Jenazad is undoubtedly a remarkable master-class fighter, even by Ryōzanpaku and Yami standards. He is one of the most powerful masters of Yami, Even for OSNF's standards. His skills are such that by purely using his specialty of'Pencak Silat', he single-handedly changed the flow of his homeland's war and was the only one of two known people with whom''' Hayato Fūrinji'himself admitted that he had a tough fight with. Another demonstration of his power is that he believes he is powerful enough to take on two extraordinary master-class fighters like Sakaki and Hongo, members of '''Ryōzanpaku '''and'Yami's '''One Shadow Nine Fists '''respectively, at the same time (albeit they were already tired and battered) and critically wounded the latter at full strength while sustaining minor injuries himself, only losing in the end because he let his guard down in the final moment. Both Sakaki and Hongo admit that Junazard is stronger then either of them. On top of that, he claims to be able to raise a disciple to Yomi's level in no time. Though unclear if he was boasting, the fact that he shows no hesitance in disposing of his fallen disciple may prove that he is not joking about his abilities to raise disciples. Both his former master and his disciple Jihan noted that he was a perfect warrior. * '''Silat Master: Due to his years of experience and pride in Silat, he has extensive knowledge of Silat and all its styles, in addition to mastering them. Similar to Hayato Furinji, he has also created his own personal techniques, referring to them as his "secret silat techniques." It was unknown how many he had and had only used one of them. Even while still young, he flawlessly defeated and killed his own master in battle with no visible injuries of his own. Believing Silat to be the ultimate martial art, he has mastered all its styles and techniques, both unarmed and weapons-based, and has refined them. Ultimately, he molded them and developed new techniques to create a unique style called "Supreme Silat". * Master Strategist and Tactician: Having lead a resistance force to successfully drive away an enemy army, Jenazad has proven himself a remarkable tactician. Repeatedly, he has also shown himself to be a very crafty manipulator, using various unorthodox tactics to deceive and use his enemies to suit his needs. He is able to create a type of serum to force Miu to fall under his control and carefully watch her growth with his medicine taking over. He was even able to guess correctly on where Hongo was going to strike when he got up to strike him from behind, knowing Hongo was going to do a reckless move. * Leadership Skills: Jenazad is an extremely remarkable leader where it is mentioned that his leadership over a ragtag team of Silat practitioners using rudimentary weapons allowed him to successfully drive back an invading army with advanced weaponry and war machines when it was initially believed that the Tidat Kingdom would have been conquered because of its small size and underdevelopment. This feat led him to be seen as a heroic figure even amongst his closest followers despite them fully aware of his cruel nature and the people of the Tidat Kingdom showed more loyalty and admiration to him than the royal family itself. In fact when he had disposed of his disciple, Radin Tidat Jihan (whom had survived the attempt at his life), he had boasted himself as a god which is something proven true when the Tidat citizens worshipped him and were prepared to kill themselves in his name like a god. * Immense Reflexes: '''He is able to stand on the side of a tower with minimal effort while facing off against Hongo and move and even stand on his toes with little effort. Junazard can even fight while on the side of the tower all the while not falling off and keeping Hongo on the defense for most of the fight. Silicardo can move his body in such a way that he strikes several vital organs of his opponent at the same time. * '''Immense Strength: He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows can literary split the water in the swimming pool in two and is physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. He is able to launch shockwaves with his mere voice that can easily cause an avalanche. He can destroy a tower where he and Hongo were fighting with minor effort. His toes are strong enough to allow him to stay on the side with ease and even keep up on the side of a tower without falling off with ease. Silicardo is strong enough to completely overpower Akira Hongo, lifting the former up in the air with only one finger as well as penetrating Hongo's steel like arms. * Immense Speed: Junazard is capable of moving incredibly fast as he is able to make 9 after images of his self with his great speed, the highest amount shown so far. The speed of his attacks are so great he can attack with his hands and feet at the same time. He's capable of moving along the side of a tower without falling off and able to keep someone like Hongo on the defense for the majority of the time. * Immense Killing Intent: Junazard's killing intent could cover a large area and is capable of causing all people he is looking at to pass out or shake with fear. * Immense Sei Ki: Junazard can stop incoming attacks by powerful opponents such as Akira Hongo with his Ki alone as if the later had ran into a force field. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Despite being on the verge of death, Jenezad claimed he had just enough strength to finish off Hongo. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes